Steven Universe
(franchise as a whole) (Steven Universe) (Steven Universe Future)|average_rating_range = |previous = Uncle Grandpa|next = Clarence}} is an American television series Intrancity did a scorecard on for season one and is the twenty-fifth scorecard in the series as well as in the season. This scorecard is the fifth scorecard of Intrancity's "Cartoon Network Renaissance miniseries". In this scorecard, while he thought the show was similar to Avatar: The Last Airbender and that it can be dull at times particularly the human episodes, he was fascinated by the show's story arcs, characters, worldbuilding, animation, emotion, and songs, although he thought the colors were too vibrant. With Steven Universe Future, however, he became more critical against said series, criticizing how underwhelming it is by being really cliched and predictable with not much new plus constantly going back and forth from solving a character's conflict to going back to an episodic structure. He also criticized the series' use of humor and it focusing too much on Steven. Noteworthy Opinions * "Say Uncle" - Alright * "Crack The Whip" - Weak * "Onion Gang" - Great * "Rocknaldo" - Good * ''Steven Universe: The Movie'' - Meh * Steven Universe Future - Meh * "A Very Special Episode" - Vile Production Intrancity's earliest plans regarding this scorecard date back to 2016 when he planned this scorecard to be made in October 2016 considering the massive attention it has been getting. He originally planned to review Cartoon Network shows in chronological order, but because of its attention, the plan was abandoned. He was going to review this show after The Fairly OddParents, but it didn't happen because he took another break from reviewing. Intrancity was even going to consider this scorecard a Season 2 scorecard, but as its attention was growing bigger, he had to consider this show to be part of the Cartoon Network Renaissance premiere week it is. After finishing his Uncle Grandpa scorecard, Intrancity began production on this scorecard. He would finish the visual scorecard on May 8, 2017, but couldn't finish the rest of Season 4 due to attention deficit. He would watch the remaining episodes on June 12, 2017. When deciding what to do with Steven Universe Future, he wasn't sure if he would include the show's logo and a separate section dedicated to it because, in retrospect, both said show and Steven Universe are the same series. In the end, he stuck with the logo on the visual scorecard, but only included one section dedicated to him critiquing the series in solely one section. Reception The scorecard has gotten some recent attention for Intrancity surprisingly not liking the series as much as earlier. People were surprised that he didn't like the movie and the epilogue series, but his reasoning on these episodes made things clear on why he considered them disappointments. Trivia * Since the star is supposed to resemble a sapphire star, that this scorecard's the fifth scorecard in the Cartoon Network Renaissance miniseries, and that Intrancity gained influence from Paper Mario: The Thousand-''Year Door's seven crystal stars, the light blue-colored star is supposed to resemble the sapphire star from Chapter Five. ** The placement of the star is different from all the other stars where the sapphire star is colored in the star on the series logo to ''Steven Universe. * There is a riddle in the description which is also the first thing in there. It reads: The answer to this riddle is "Earthlings" as it relates to Amethyst seeking revenge on Jasper. The last verse has her fusing with Steven to become Smoky Quartz. ** This is the second of the seven riddles where most people got it right. At first, some people were wrong but they answered correctly on their second try. ** Starting this point, the riddles began to shorten with one verse taken out Category:Scorecards Category:Season 1 scorecards Category:Reviews